


Crossover

by HydraRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bad Molly Weasley, Bad Ron Weasley, Bad hermione - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, I WRITE WHAT I WANT, I'm a new person, M/M, MalexMale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraRose/pseuds/HydraRose
Summary: In this world, Harry Potter died. In another world, Hadrian Evans died. Because of the unfair treatment that happen to Harry. Evans crossover and start a new life as Harry Potter. And he is not taking any shit from Dumbledore and his lackeys.





	1. Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hadrian Evans was the most smartest person, but was also the most weirdest person. He believe that time travel existed. However one day when he almost completed the machine. He got killed. And he woke up as Harry Potter.

      _BOOM_! The house that reside the world smartest person had exploded.... Darkness...when Hadrain open his eyes thats all he sees. Then all of a sudden he saw a light. Now being a completely normal person he is...he ran from the light. "Oh hell no!",he said, "I know what's going to happen if I enter that light. I'm going to be transfer to another world, where I am the savior and is forced to save the world. I don't want to save the world...I want to destroy the world." Suddenly as though the light had heard him, it had put more force in pulling him in. Now if there had been a person there, they would have heard scream full of desperation saying "Noooooooo".


	2. Hello, New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up as Harry Potter. And reasons why you should never wish to be Harry Potter.

      *Cough* Hadrain woke up, he look around the unfamiliar place... it was small and dark. Then his glasses slip and so he put his glasses in his pocket.

      Then silence came.....A delay reaction. "Wait a minute..." he thought, " I don't need to use glasses, I have perfect vision."

      Abruptly he stood up, only to hit his head on the wood. All of a sudden, memories flood his mind...memories that doesn't belong to him...but instead it was memories that belong to a 5 year old Harry Potter who had died due to the abuse the Durselys did to him.

       "Shit!", he curse out loud. He then quickly close his mouth, in fear that he might wake the Durselys up. Hadrain curse a lot in his mind. "Fucking Harry Potter, I'm god damn Harry Potter. Shit. Why? Why?"

       In his past life, he read Harry Potter the series and he had pity him. Why would he pity Harry? Well, his parents had died, his only family member left was the Durselys, he had Dumbledore as his headmaster and Hadrain is super sure that Dumbledore is evil. Also Potter lives in a god damn closet.Potter's life is miserable, always having to save people, but was never appreciated for what he done for them. One minute Potter is a hero, the next he is a dark lord.

        *Creak* This noise had break his train of thought, but had also alert him that somebody was awake. "Shit, the Durselys are awake". As the footsteps gets closer, Hadrain is thinking of a plan that help him escape and doesn't alert Dumbledore, who he is certain had place a watchgaurd to keep a close eye on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for pairing please, but Hadrain must be the uke/bottom. Also I really don't know much about Harry Potter, I just read it, so if I made mistakes about anything, please tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I just started and I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes. I hope you won't be too harsh when giving your advice.


End file.
